road_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brass Jazzsinger
| kanji = ブラスジャズシンガー | romaji = Burasu Jazushingā | title = | race = - Hybrid | birthplace = | birthday = November 1st | age = 350 (Appears 26) | gender = Female | height = 6'2 | weight = 160 | eye color = green | hair color = orange (Normally a redhead) | measurements = 56B-26W-50H | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = Violette Beauregard, Bruunhilde Schrodinger | previous partner = | base of operations = Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = | shikai = Aootaku Indeyūsā | bankai = | english = | japanese = }} “Instead of fighting, can I interest you in a little concert instead?” - Brass Jazzsinger Brass Jazzsinger (ブラスジャズシンガー BurasuJazushinga) is a Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, more commonly known as a Vizard, which has partnered up with Violette Beauregard and Bruunhilde Schrodinger. Born 350 years ago, she had a typical upbringing of the mafia persuasion, which led tragically to her death via a hollow attack. As usual as these cases go, Brass was sent into the Soul Society, which allowed her to learn in the ways of Soul Reaping. Despite that, her life turned into a downward spiral after an attack as she was attacked brutally by the same hollow that now resides within her, Cephalupe. After being saved by an unknown figure, she soon became enraged by what occurred, attempting to get her vengeance. Through this clash though, the experimental hollow infused within her spirit, leaving her to her fate as a pariah within the remaining days in Soul Society. Eventually the assassination group showed up to try and kill her. Heartbroken by this betrayal, Brass would try to excape all while trying to fight the possession of the hollow. But the hollow took advantage of her disrupt mind and went berserk on the group and killed them one by one. However, the same hooded figure for so long ago would end up coming to save Brass from her hollowification and her remaining hunters. The figure would stop the hollowized shinigami from running rampant and stabilize her complete to ward off the threat of soul suicide and allow her to become a Vizard. The hooded figure that done all of that and came to her rescue would reveal herself as Violette. Grateful for the help Violette has done, Brass has decided to station herself within the human world as an investigator, aiding humans against hollow attacks in her own way. Appearance Personality An out and about party girl, Brass has high priority on making a situation a good time for everybody, whether that’s sneaking a few drinks on a certain ninja’s tea or simply striking up on a conversation. What many people won’t surmise given her looks is that she’s a good detector of a person's morality and intentions, akin to being a empath and living lie detector, given how typical bad spirits roam around the realms. History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Kenjutsu Swordsmanship - Brass was trained more to fight like a samurai, relying on the battlefield around her, and light quick attacks that focus more on feinting and dodging her opponent while waiting for an opening. Art Prowess - One of her favorite pastimes is drawing allies or battles she's seen or participated in. Music Prowess- One of her favorite pastimes is both listening to and producing music. She loves to even think of songs that would fit people. Shinigami Abilities Cephalupe The name is an amalgamation of Cephalopod and Lupine, given way to the fact that it is a combination of a Fox and an octopus hollow. Her masked form would allow her the edge she needs that one would normally lack without Bankai. Her attacks would be much more slower and, due to the nature of her abilities, more telegraphed towards the opponent. Naturally this would come with the usual Hollow abilities like Cero. Zanpakutō Ātookaku '''( アートを描く ) - Her sword is fashioned after an odachi, black-hilted and contains a musical-note keychain. Inner World '''Draw: 'Atookaku Indeyusa '(アートを描く インデューサー, Japanese for for Ink Draw Inducer) - Her sword becomes sheathed in black ink spiritual essence as her ink manipulating powers increase, utilizing her sword as a conductor's wand to lead her constructs into battle. The increase of her powers are such that she can create self-sufficient creatures for various aspects. Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *